


De Ikea y ayudar va la cosa

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Quieres darme una mano con esto?</p><p>Grantaire levanta la vista de su revista, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente a Enjolras.</p><p>—Oh, no, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo solo. No quiero que pienses que te trato como una damisela en apuros o algo por el estilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Ikea y ayudar va la cosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



—¿Quieres darme una mano con esto?

Grantaire levanta la vista de su revista, dedicándole una sonrisa inocente a Enjolras.

—Oh, no, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo solo. No quiero que pienses que te trato como una damisela en apuros o algo por el estilo.

El hombre le dedica una mirada que haría que cualquier persona normal se orine encima, pero Grantaire ya se ha vuelto inmune a eso. Aparentemente, dos años de estar con una persona hace que ciertos límites cambien, ¿quién lo hubiese dicho?

Enjolras vuelve a su tarea, con aún más entusiasmo que antes pero sin mejores resultados.

Cinco minutos después, lo tiene parado en frente suyo. Grantaire lo mira, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Si? —Enjolras farfulla algo y la sonrisa de Grantaire se acentúa—. Disculpa, no te entendí, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que tenías razón. A veces necesito ayuda y eso no significa que me creas débil —responde el muchacho y parece que cada palabra le duele físicamente.

—Oh, ¿me engañan mis oídos? ¿Oh, valiente líder, está usted admitiendo que se equivocó?

Enjolras pone los ojos en blanco y bufa, como si la mera existencia de Grantaire le irritara. Es una buena cosa que ya haya superado (en su gran mayoría) sus inseguridades con respecto a su relación, porque sino ya estaría en el piso rogando perdón…

Bueno, no, pero sí estaría sintiéndose horrible. Sin embargo, ahora ya ha asumido que simplemente es la dinámica que tienen con Enjolras.

—Cierra la boca.

—Oh, no es lo que decís anoche…

El hombre le da un golpe con uno de los almohadones del sillón y Grantaire rompe en carcajadas. Enjolras lo mira con una sonrisa divertida y niega con la cabeza.

—No sé por qué estoy contigo, sinceramente.

—¿Porque doy muy buenas mamadas?

—Por favor, que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza. Vamos, ayúdame a armar esa jodida mesa antes de que termine tirándola por el balcón.

—No puedo creer que te gane una mesa de Ikea. No sé por qué _yo_ estoy contigo.

—Porque tienes tendencias masoquistas, evidentemente.

—Evidentemente.

Se sonríen y Grantaire no puede evitar admitir que quizás está un poco demasiado enamorado de Enjolras. Pero solo un poco, eh.


End file.
